


狂犬01

by yatta26



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, r21
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatta26/pseuds/yatta26
Summary: ※剧情肉本※abo设定/存在地位不平等暗示※R21观看请注意※有莫关山与阿丘互相抚慰的情节，洁癖勿点※阿丘设定是色素缺乏，本人并无医学常识，欢迎指正※人物ooc注意※文风偏丧（不是丧心病狂的丧※接受文学及常识批评，不接受道德批评※禁止私自转载





	狂犬01

晚宴是在贺呈本家进的，为了庆祝贺呈继位家主。

衣着高贵的客人们脸上带着客套的笑，贺呈站在人堆里，表情温和又疏离。

阿丘站在远离人群的角落里，穿着不合规矩的便装，抱着手臂靠着墙，锋利淡薄的眉目似乎总是郁结着，像南方连绵不绝的梅雨。

阿丘并没有喝太多酒，所以身体发热的原因只能是一件事——他的发情期提前了。

这明显是状况之外了，阿丘“啧”了一声，对手下示意要离开一会，转身去了卫生间。

私人用卫生间位置偏僻，在二楼的尽头，有佣人定时打扫，会点一些好闻的香薰。

阿丘推开门，没有闻到香薰的香味，却闻到了Omega发情的味道，还是他所熟知的，莫关山的味道。

大门紧闭却忘了上锁，阿丘推开门，看到莫关山双腿大开坐在马桶上，私密处一览无余。

莫关山裤子半褪，露出一截漂亮的大腿，从阿丘的角度看去，还能看到他的屁股含着自己的手指，不甚满足的蠕动着。

两人都没有说话，莫关山轻咬着下唇，眼神迷离，他白皙的臀肉随着手指的动作轻轻颤抖，动作间可以窥见粉嫩的肠肉色情的蠕动着。

阿丘先开了口:“我叫贺天过来？”

“不用，麻烦。”莫关山抽出手指，汁液顺着他的指尖滴下，在地板上形成一小滩水洼，他懒洋洋地问:“你有抑制剂吗？”

阿丘摇了摇头。

“啧，那就帮我把门锁上。”

“你要在这里解决？”

“不然呢？”莫关山抬起眼睛，不耐烦道:“难道你要和我一起吗？”

阿丘没有说话。

空气里有着潮湿粘缠的味道。

那人红色微张的嘴唇像伊甸园的苹果，吸引无辜者的堕落。

阿丘把手撑在墙上，勃起的阴茎正对着莫关山的脸，他的肉穴自发的分泌出润滑的液体，微微洇湿了黑色的内裤。

莫关山把阿丘性器深深地含了进去，用舌头挑逗着龟头，他的手搭上阿丘挺翘的屁股，修长的手指顺着臀缝滑进去，指尖轻挠着穴口。

在宴会开始不久前这口肉穴还被粗暴的使用过，如今它仍无力合拢，用自己湿热的腔道温暖冰凉的指尖。

莫关山吐出性器，转而舔舐着阿丘蜿蜒腹线，红色的舌头贴着白皙的肌肤，像冰天雪地中盛开的牡丹。

阿丘抓住莫关山的头发拉起，莫关山也不反抗，顺着力道起身，温顺的接住迎来的嘴唇。

两条红舌纠缠在一起，互相吮吸舔舐，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着下巴滴落，洇湿了还没来得及脱下的衬衫。

莫关山的臀型优美，臀瓣又饱满，撞击时会荡起色情的肉浪，本来这只屁股是只属于贺天的，如今却在另一双手中淫浪的摇晃。

“快到清洁时间了。”阿丘说。

莫关山松开拥住他的手，脱力的坐回马桶上，他已经泄过一次，后穴分泌的体液和他自己的精液把没完全脱下的裤子浸得一塌糊涂，他琥珀色的眼睛含着水光，笑着问:“继续吗？”

……

二楼有客房。

两个人跌跌撞撞的倒在柔软的大床上，胡乱的亲吻着，互相扯着早已凌乱不堪的衣物。

我反对Omega拥有和Alpha，Beta同等的权利。

曾经有人提出了这样的意见。

他们淫乱，冲动，不忠，在发情期甚至可以背叛自己的Alpha。

他们是服从欲望的野兽。

“你要前面还是后面？”

滑腻的甬道温顺的接受了异物的进入，身形的差距方便了阿丘把莫关山圈在怀里，莫关山低下头啃咬阿丘饱满的胸部，一边翘起浑圆的屁股，方便阿丘手的玩弄。

两只Omega拥在一起互相啃吻，把挺立的阴茎蹭在一起，互相撞击着湿热柔软的小腹，被快感熬晕了脑袋，没有人注意到打开的门，更没人嗅到属于自己的Alpha的味道。

在快感来临之际，一双手把莫关山抱开了。

“到此为止。”贺天说。

“呵？”阿丘仰起头，“被发现了吗。”

贺呈站在贺天身后，神情冷漠，一言不发。

贺天把莫关山抱到沙发上，把床留给他那可亲又可怖的哥哥。

“阿丘，过来。”他说。

贺呈站在床边，衣服还是整齐的样子，只有裤子半褪，露出勃起的性器。

阿丘蹭过去，淡色的唇中吐出一截绯红的舌，如犬般舔舐着Alpha的龟头，随后张开嘴巴，将阴茎整个的含住，龟头进到喉咙的深处，被喉口温顺的挤压，舌头被压在柱身下面，只能无力的蠕动。

粗大的龟头刺激着喉口反射性痉挛，阿丘吐出阴茎，只将前面一点含入口中，轻轻舔吻吮吸。

他抬起眉眼，缺乏色素导致的苍白色肌肤被情绪染成殷红，眼角带着模糊不清的笑意——又像是讥讽——看着贺呈，像嘲笑他的无能为力。

贺呈把手搭在阿丘白皙的肩颈上轻轻抚摸，他说：“转过去。”

阿丘吐出阴茎，转身把臀部送到Alpha的胯下，汁液丰沛的肉穴不需要扩张就能吞下粗大的性器，层层叠叠的肉壁被肉刃毫不留情的破开，一直顶到生殖腔的腔口。

那柔软甜美的口子仍浮肿着，早些时候粗暴的玩弄让它失去了应有的弹性，无力的微张着，开阖间舔咬着熟悉的入侵者。

当生殖腔又被粗暴的进入时，阿丘颤抖着高潮了。贺呈扣住他的腰，略微退出一些又大力顶进去，肉壁完美的契合着性器，发情期的身体即便再怎么粗暴对待也会不知廉耻的迎合上去，主动打开柔软的内里，放荡的含吮包裹着狰狞的性器，分泌出的汁液随着肉茎的动作被带出体内，顺着肉感的大腿滑下去。

阿丘白皙的腰腹布满了青紫色的指印，如同泥泞了的雪地，有一种玷污纯洁的快感。

莫关山被贺天抱在怀里，眼睛却在看着阿丘，看他高潮时的媚态，眼球上翻，吐出舌尖，被粗大的阴茎鞭笞的浑身颤抖。

贺天捏着他的脸颊把他转了过来：“乖孩子，看着我。”

“为什么不来找我？”他问。

他倚在沙发上，白色的衬衣上有淡淡的女香，他和贺呈都习惯性隐藏起自己的信息素，只露出一点，展示着Alpha的威严和地位。

莫关山偎在贺天怀里，被贺天大力的揉捏着屁股，他已经疏解过一次，发情热退了许多，但是他体内的感官却因为熟悉的Alpha的味道兴奋不已，肉穴仍旧在情热的分泌着液体，告诉身体的主人它在渴望熟悉的肉茎的进入。

莫关山抬起头，探寻着那两片薄唇索吻。

他要亲吻，贺天给他了，丰润的红唇含着贺天的舌尖，像猫咪那样舔吮着——贺天总是习惯性纵容他，只要不涉及到原则性底线，总是百求百应的。

贺天给了那如蜜桃般的臀部一巴掌，饱满的臀瓣随即浮起清晰通红的指印，莫关山在他怀里抖了一抖，前端在没有人抚慰的情况下射的一塌糊涂。

“今天泻了几次？”

“……两次。”

“自己捏紧。”

莫关山仍亲昵的环着贺天，他翘起嘴角，琥珀色的眼睛看着贺天，他说：“我不。”

贺天愣了一下，而后抬起手抚摸那人光滑的脊背，说：“乖。”

“我不，贺天，我不。”莫关山说。

他养着贺天漆黑的眼睛，笑的张扬：“贺天，我真的——”

“——烦死你了。”

他说。

很久之前的莫关山跟寸头说，自己会与一个温柔的人成为伴侣。

后来贺天出现在他的世界里，贺天很强势，但又温柔的照顾着他的自尊心，莫关山本以为贺天就是他梦想的模范伴侣，直到他发情期来临时被粗暴的标记，贺天摸着他柔软的脸颊，说：“乖孩子。”

“乖孩子，”贺天说，“把腿张开。”  
“乖孩子，”贺天说，“不要去工作。”  
“乖孩子，”贺天说，“不要跟陌生人说话。”  
…………  
……

“乖孩子，”贺天说，

“呆在我身边，不要忤逆我。”

“我不。”莫关山看着他漆黑的眼睛，笑着说。

贺天没有再多言语，他解下领带，把莫关山挣扎的双手绑在一起，莫关山反抗不得，被迫像一只发情的小狗般蜷缩在贺天的怀中，肉穴里被塞入了三支手指，私密的穴道被手指撑开，露出软嫩甜美的内里。

贺天另一只手解开裤子，露出勃起的阴茎，他把莫关山抱起，肉穴对着茎身，缓慢放下。

莫关山在这温柔又坚定的进入中颤抖不已，他狠狠的咬住贺天的肩膀，将无法自控的呻吟声压抑在喉咙里，熟悉的信息素让生殖腔欢喜的颤抖——违背着主人的意愿——张开腔口，紧紧咬住顶入的肉棒，温热粘稠的汁液被挤出肉穴，淅淅沥沥的滴在贺天腿上。

性器进入了一半，贺天松开手，肉棒便快速的整个顶进去，生殖腔被重重的捣开，在莫关山紧致的小腹被顶出了一个小小的凸起，莫关山夹紧了腿，颤抖着，低泣着，靠着生殖腔达到了高潮。

“……放开我，贺天！”

“不行。”

贺天总是百求百应的，除非——

“你为什么不听话。”

贺天直起身子，把莫关山压在沙发上，抵着他饱满的屁股撞击，本该紧致的生殖腔现在像一个失去弹性的袋子，无力的抽搐着。

后背位进的又深又狠，莫关山蜷在贺天身下无力颤抖，逃无可逃，在被贺天咬住后颈，再次注入信息素的同时达到了又一波高潮。 

后穴在高潮的抽搐中重新缩紧，生殖腔重新咬住了肉茎，贺天把莫关山摁在胯下，肉结蓬起锁住腔口，牢牢地将浓稠的精液射入。

莫关山短时间内无法再次高潮，他只能颤抖着夹紧腿，呻吟着，哭泣着，抖着小巧的阴茎尿了出来。

贺天握住疲软胀痛的小东西轻轻安抚，他解开了领带，安慰的摸了摸莫关山被勒红的手腕，换来了莫关山哑着嗓子的一声嗤笑。

贺天也不生气，转而从他俩身下抽出去自己皱成一团的西装外套裹在莫关山身上，又将自己的衬衫重新扣好，除了凌乱的头发和情欲的气息，仿佛只是莫关山独自沉浸的情事。

贺天把莫关山抱离了房间，在关门之前还能听到莫关山喑哑的脏话。

房门重新闭紧，偌大的房间一时间安静下来，只剩下肉体摩擦碰撞的声音。

贺呈站在床边，看上去依旧是一丝不苟的模样。

骨节分明的手搭在阿丘白皙的腰上，昂贵的手表与精致的袖扣——他不像是在性爱，却像是在把玩古董。

阿丘用枕头垫高自己的臀部，方便那人自上而下的鞭挞，粗大的性器规律性的抽动——撤出半截，再重重撞入——动作间可以看到一点粉色外翻的肠肉，被扯出，又被重新塞入。

即便是被肏的狠了，阿丘也只是发出一声低喘，灰白色的眼睛像一颗玻璃球，没有感情的注视着他的Alpha，像在看一个陌生人。

射精时贺呈拔出了性器，将精液射在阿丘的臀部，阿丘笑了笑，嗓音带着低哑。

贺呈整理好裤子，顿了一顿，拉过被子盖在阿丘身上，说：“别吃药了。”

“听您的。”他回。

宴会还没有结束，管家敲了敲门提醒了时间，贺呈整理好衣服，离开时回头看了阿丘一眼，把房门轻轻关上了，又留下一声叹息。

房间里只剩下阿丘一个，他蜷缩在被子里，嗅着床单上剩下的那一点贺呈的味道，静静的睡着了。


End file.
